Birthday Gift
by idamnloveOrange
Summary: While on the phone with the other Avengers, Loki gives her the best birthday gift she will ever receive. "Shh, guys. Do you hear that?" Bruce shushed the three men and they became silent, observing the strange noise from the phone. "Oh my god, Nat's being attacked!" "Avengers to the rescue!" BlackFrost oneshot. Yes, there is smut.


**First I'm gonna take a dive into the water,**

**Deep until I know I pleased that body**

**(Body ah oop)**

**Or girl without a broom**

**I might just sweep you off your feet**

**And make you wanna tell somebody**

**(Body, how I do)**

**Somebody body how I do**

**Or maybe we can float on top my water bed,**

**You close your eyes as I impry between your legs**

**-Birthday Sex, Jeremiah.**

It was 12:01 AM when she felt goosebumps appear on her skin as a smooth and cool hand glided across her shoulder. Her blue eyes immediately snapped open and her hand reached for the gun under her pillow. Pointing the weapon at the intruder's head, she jumped on her feet and let her eyes lock with familiar green ones. He had a smirk that seemed too happy of her reaction and the urge to bash it off of his flawless face was so high, that the rage in her body made her shake.

"Why are you here?" She demanded in a voice quite opposite of her state. His smirk turned into a devilish grin as his tongue showed between his teeth and his ever adorable laugh echoed in her bedroom.

"Happy Birthday, Darling." He greeted as she let a brow twitch in irritation.

"Don't give me that shit. It's not my birthday. What are you doing here?" She growled at him and he stood up from the bed, not being cautious of the gun pointed at him.

"It's not today? I remember you telling me, in one of our _meetings_ in your dreams, that today is your day of birth. You weren't lying when you said that." He said in a casual manner as if a statement of truth from her was a usual occurrence.

She groaned when she remembered the night, the dream rather, when he fucked her into oblivion when she wouldn't tell him her birthday and eventually giving in and telling him (screamed actually) the day she was born. She told him she wanted a trip to Asgard on her birthday but he said that he couldn't possibly do that so he promised her something else just so that she wouldn't get disappointed. Of course he kept it secret, what kind of present was told a year before the actual birthday? He surely wasn't that kind of fool.

"I thought you're not supposed to be down here?!" She complained and dropped the gun she was holding. She exasperatedly threw her arms in the air and plopped down to sit in the bed. He moved to kneel in front of her, which he had no problem with, and took her small hands in his bigger ones.

"I promised that I would give you a gift. Here it is, in front of you. Ready to be unwrapped." He smirked at his own joke and she just rolled her eyes.

"Loki. The agreement was for you to be a good prince and stay up there on Asgard, not come here for some birthday party."

"Oh you're having a celebration? I was thinking of having you all for myself." He countered with a suggestive smile.

"I'm not planning on a party. Besides, barely a handful knows that today is my birthday." She said in a sad tone and looked down but then suddenly, flashed a furious glare at him. "Wait, that's not the point!"

"What is then?" He asked playfully.

"The point is, you're here and that's illegal."

"You would have known long ago that I don't play by the rules." Standing up to his full height, he reached a hand to her face and tucked a loose red curl behind her ear. He put his hand on the back of her neck and leaned down to kiss her. She welcomed him with her soft lips and raised her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He snaked his other hand around her waist and pushed her down on the bed all the while eliciting sighs of pleasure from her. He pulled away and trailed kisses down her jaw and reached the porcelain skin of her neck. Breathing in, he lightly sucked and bit on her heck which made her moan out in sheer desire. Moving ghost kisses along her skin; he claimed the sweet spot behind her ear and nibbled at it making her take in a sharp gasp. A smirk crept on his lips and he let out a hot breath.

The sound of the ringing of a phone broke the slowly building tension of lust between them and Loki hissed in irritation. Natasha reached to grab the phone under her pillow when Loki grabbed her wrist and whispered a silent _Don't_ into her ear. "It'll just be a minute." She said and he sighed, slightly moving off of her so could reach for the ringing gadget.

"Agent Romanoff." She said in her neutral tone.

_"Hey,_ _Tash!_ _It's_ _me!"_ Loki visibly tensed at the sound of the archer's voice and a scowl planted on his face.

"Yeah. Hey, Clint. Why did you call? Did something happen?" She asked and Loki looked at her with an expression that said _Don't_ _mind_ _him_ . She rolled her and stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, Loki's face changed from grim to mischievous as an idea dinged in his mind.

_"Nope._ _Just_ _wanted_ _to_ _call_ _this_ _early_ _because_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _first_ _one_ _to_ _greet_ _you_ _a_ _Happy_ _Birthday!"_ At this Loki chuckled and placed both hands on either one of her knees, spreading her legs open.

"Already beaten you to it." He said and slowly dragged his palms up inside her inner thighs. She gave him a _Wtf_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ look but she let him continue.

_"Hey,_ _I'm_ _kinda_ _sorry_ _you_ _can't_ _be_ _on_ _this_ _mission_ _with_ _us._ _Director_ _Fury_ _said_ _you_ _needed_ _a_ _week_ _off_ _after_ _Iraq_ _and_ _Columbia._ _It's_ _good_ _timing_ _actually."_

Loki located her panty underneath the night gown she wore and lightly stroked a finger on her already wet underwear. She let out a hum of approval which Clint had mistaken as her agreement to his previous statement and he laughed a little.

_"It's_ _nice_ _to_ _know_ _that_ _this_ _is_ _the_ _Director's_ _way_ _of_ _saying_ _happy_ _birthday."_

"Yeah." She said lamely, too busy feeling Loki's fingers on her. She didn't even notice that he had discarded her underwear and began touching her with his bare hands. Her breathing started to become heavy and her eyes fluttered close when she felt his fingers rubbing against her folds.

_"Nat,_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _put_ _you_ _on_ _speaker_ _because_ _Tony_ _here_ _keeps_ _on_ _bugging_ _me."_

"Okay."

_"Happy_ _Birthday,_ _Princess_ _Anastasia!"_

"Ahhh... Tony." She breathed huskily and there was a pause on the other line.

_"Legolas,_ _you_ _heard_ _that?"_

_"She's_ _just_ _a_ _little_ _sleepy_ _I_ _guess."_

Loki sped up his ministrations and Natasha subconsciously bucked her hips into his hand. His grin grew wider as he moved his thumb on her clit. Dragging circles along the sensitive nub, she whimpered and tried to cover it with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy." She lied smoothly and she could almost imagine the smirk on Tony's face if not for Loki's skilled foreplay.

_"It's_ _what_ _there?_ _One_ _in_ _the_ _morning?_ _Sorry_ _Princess,_ _back_ _here_ _at_ _war_ _zone_ _it's_ _just_ _after_ _dawn."_

_"It's_ _actually_ _twelve_ _there,_ _Tony."_

_"Oh_ _hey,_ _there_ _Brucey!_ _Check_ _this_ _out_ _Barton, Doc's_ _wearing_ _my_ _PJs!"_ She heard Clint and Tony laugh and she laughed quietly along.

_"Is_ _that_ _Natasha?"_ Bruce asked over the line.

"Yes!" She screamed when Loki pushed a finger inside her and started pumping the digit in and out. He covered her clit with his lips and sucked all the while looking up at her with earnest attention.

_"You_ _alright_ _there_ _Natasha?"_ Bruce questioned with concern.

_"Aren't_ _you_ _sleepy_ _a_ _while_ _ago?_ _What's_ _with_ _the_ _screaming?_ _You_ _aren't_ _mad_ _at_ _us_ _for_ _leaving_ _you_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _fun,_ _are_ _you?_ _I_ _mean,_ _you_ _deserve_ _a_ _break_ _from_ _war_ _zone,_ _Princess!"_ Tony said jokingly.

"N-no, I... I'm not- m-mad." She gasped as an overwhelming wave of pleasure hit her and she arched her back, groaning quietly to herself.

_"Really?_ _Alright_ _then._ _I'll_ _have_ _JARVIS_ _check_ _on_ _you._ _JARVIS?"_

_"Doing_ _as_ _you_ _speak,_ _sir."_

_"Oh_ _I_ _haven't_ _greeted_ _you_ _yet._ _Happy_ _birthday!"_ Bruce cheered and she barely voiced her appreciation.

"Tha- Ahh! Thanks. D-Doc. Shit..."

_"Uhm,_ _you're_ _welcome."_ Bruce said awkwardly on the other line and she glared down at Loki for being the Silvertongue that he was. He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

_"Nat? You sure you're okay?"_ Clint asked in a worried voice.

"Nnngh. Y-yeah."

_"Cap! Come down here. We have Nat on the phone!"_ She heard Tony shout and a moment later she heard Steve speak.

_"Agent Romanoff? Hello, pleasant birthday to you. God bless and God speed. Oh yeah, all of us made something special, we have a great gift for you-"_ Sounds of lips being muffled sounded on the phone but Natasha was too busy reveling into Loki's fingers that she didn't quite hear that bit.

_"Steve, shut your crap!"_ Tony furiously whispered but it could still be heard on the line.

_"Cap, were you always this talkative? You weren't this talkative when Loki toppled Manhattan."_ Clint stated and Bruce sniggered.

_"You're calling me talkative when Stark is the one with the obscene mouth here."_ Steve argued and a round of bickering ensued.

"Ahh~ Ahn. Ahh~!" Sensing the men's attention were directed to the argument, Natasha moaned freely as Loki inserted another finger and frantically drilled them into her tight entrance. Her back arched as he replaced his lips with his thumb and pressed on her clit repeatedly. While finger fucking her, he moved to give a passionate long kiss to her parted lips to stifle the growing volume of her cries. He darted his tongue into her mouth and she tasted herself from his tongue turning her on even more.

_"Shh, guys. Do you hear that?"_ Bruce shushed the three men and they became silent, observing the strange noise from the phone.

"Ohh. More. Please. Oh god." She screamed and she completely forgot the bickering on the other side of the line. She dropped the phone beside her on the bed and gripped a fistful of the sheets of the mattress. Her face twisting into pure bliss and her eyes rolling at the back of her head as Loki man handled her quivering core.

He pulled away and kissed his way down her throat. Her pleasure started to increase at a rapid pace and it only took the sinking of Loki's teeth into her neck that sent her into an oblivion of orgasm. Her body shook as the wave of pleasure rolled over her and she threw her head back in satisfaction.

"Ahh~! Ohh. Oh my god!" Natasha screamed, her voice hoarse. Loki withdrew his fingers from inside her and magically cleaned them both. He bundled her limp and exhausted body in his arms and carried her over to the other side of the bed. Sliding with her under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him.

"Loki?" She murmured and tried to peer up at him.

"Yes, Love?"

"Best birthday gift ever." She said with a smile and started to fall asleep.

"Happy birthday, my dearest Natasha." Loki whispered and she had a smile before she completely fell asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile in war zone...

_"Ahh~! Ohh. Oh my god!"_

"Oh my god, Nat's being attacked!" Barton screamed and jumped on his feet to grab his bow and arrows.

"Ready the jet, Agent Barton!" Steve ordered and took his shield and fastened it on his back. Tony was already in his suit and Bruce was on the jet. When everyone was on board, Clint switched the jet to auto pilot going to New York. They all huddled close and circled the phone which Tony was holding and kept on telling the red haired assassin to hold on, the line still not dead.

"Don't worry Princess, help is on the way." Tony said assuringly.

"Twenty minutes tops we're there." Bruce said over the phone.

Unbeknownst to them, her phone lay forgotten on the corner of the bed while she and Loki slept peacefully.

"Avengers to the rescue!"

"Oh my god, Katniss. You beat me to it! I wanted to say that!" Tony pouted like a child and glared at Clint.

"I told you he is more talkative." Steve quipped and the earlier bickering started its round two with Bruce watching the show.

**[~~~~~]**

**Because jackpittgregor made me a little smut fic. I thought I'd return the favor. Thanks, mate! I'll marry you someday. rofl. It features a Concentration Test! And also because I craved for BlackFrost porn. Yesh, I did smut. I did it finally.**


End file.
